


服输

by SHIIIEN



Series: 停战&玩乐 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 世事难预料, 傻黄甜, 别乱打赌, 嗑药之作, 大哥又骚了, 大嫂辛苦了, 新年礼“炮”, 胜者为王, 谁知道最高领袖竟然在游戏方面点了天赋点, 败者暖床
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“愿赌服输”的故事





	服输

**Author's Note:**

> 没能赶上大年初一的新年礼炮【
> 
> 短小一发完
> 
> 我认为大家应该都知道我借用的是哪个游戏吧【就很想看他们“我玩我自己”【？
> 
> 太困了，错字语病bug预警
> 
> 嗑药预警

 

 

“这不可能！你真的没有耍什么花招吗，Ben？”Rey难以置信地望着自己面前的显示屏，那上边巨大的“DEFEATED”字样很是刺眼。

 

不知道是哪个精明的商人做出了这么一款第一人称对战游戏，里边的角色都是人们耳熟能详的“银河传奇”。远到绝地大师Obi-Wan Kenobi，近到最后的绝地Rey，还有黑暗面令人闻风丧胆的Darth Vader，乃至前不久刚刚代表第一秩序与新共和国议和的Kylo Ren，一应俱全。如此特别的一款游戏，吸引到的玩家肯定不会只是普通民众。就比如这两位“全银河系都觉得他俩之间有问题”的强大力敏者，Rey和Kylo Ren。

 

Ben Solo是Kylo Ren的原名，这中间有着非常曲折的故事，只不过到了现在，那些都已经不重要了。这个黑发男人慵懒地放下了手柄，回头看向身边气鼓鼓的少女，神色无比得意：“上一局你用’我’，我用’你’，你说自己是因为不熟悉我的战斗风格才会输。先不说你这个通过原力从我这里偷了不少师的坏孩子到底熟不熟悉我是如何战斗的，这一局，我们都用的自己，可你怎么还是输得体无完肤啊，sweetheart？”

 

Rey就是不想承认自己的游戏水平生疏。明明在现实生活中，以前大大小小的对决里，她从未输过。可如今，自己却在一个游戏里一败涂地，她当然不会甘心了。“哼，咱们过两天再战，我一定让你知道我的厉害！”少女也气愤地扔开了手柄，并且暗下决心要偷偷练习，甚至打算从今晚就开始特训。今晚……可惜，她似乎忘记了什么。

 

“好啊，我很期待。”Kylo的语气是一种带着调笑的提醒，“不过，比起几天后，我更希望你能完成好今晚的任务，我的手下败将。”

 

“什么任务？你在说什么？”Rey一时没能反应过来，但直觉告诉她，这恐怕不是什么好事。

 

“狡猾的女孩想赖账？”果然，Kylo忽然就靠了过来，高大的身躯轻易就封住了女孩的所有退路，他低头凑到Rey的耳边，舔了舔她的耳廓低语道，“胜者为王，败者……”最后的两个字比男人的鼻息还要滚烫，烧红了她的脸颊，煮沸了她的血液，融化了她的筋骨。少女被从沙发转移到了床上，那里正是她要完成任务的地方——暖床，从来都不会只是字面意思。

 

Kylo撑着头侧躺在Rey的身旁，另一只手已经伸进了女孩的衣服里，指尖正随意地绕着她的肚脐打转。“Rey，来解开我的裤子。”他一边说着，那只手也跟着一起向下游移，划过少女的腰线，探进了她宽松的短裤中。Rey不是没有替他脱过衣服，只是头一次像这样被命令着。莫名的情愫令她隐隐有些兴奋，这让她比平时更迅速地单手搞定了Kylo的裤链。没有等男人发出下一道指令，她就已经擅自拉低了他的内裤，将正在苏醒的野兽放出了牢笼。而就在这个过程中，Rey的手背却无意中蹭到了那个搏动的物件，她下意识惊呼了一声，然后目光闪烁地收回了自己的手。

 

“刚想夸你是个乖女孩呢……”Kylo当然看到了她的反应，原本静静覆在女孩小腹上的手掌便忽然有了动作，他威胁般地掐了一下滑嫩的肌肤，嘴上似是漫不经心地要求道，“把手放回来，帮我。”听到这话，少女吞了吞口水，但还是照做了。她没敢低头看，只是摸索着握住了缠着经络的柱身，慢慢地上下抚摸起来。Rey知道他喜欢什么，就像他也知道她的一样。所以，不光是有节奏地爱抚，她还时不时用拇指揉压上端的沟壑和顶部的孔隙，让男人在压抑不住的低吟中变得愈加硬挺。

 

不过，Kylo也没有闲着。在感受到身下的认真服务后，他的手也灵活地滑进了Rey的内裤。她的身体之于自己已经太过熟悉，很容易就找到了藏在稀疏毛发之下的肉粒。轻轻地勾挑几次后，尝到甜头的少女就嘤咛着打开了双腿，期待他能更肆无忌惮一些。男人也从不会让自己的爱人失望。他将仍然羞涩的花蕊夹在指间不停地揉捏，又或者并拢手指一起来回摩擦；等到它被挑逗得挺立起来后，再用指腹从下到上一遍遍地刮蹭……对了，她对被指尖轻敲那里的感觉也十分着迷。

 

看着Rey在自己的手中变得软糯不已，Kylo心情大好，甚至没有责怪她的服侍越来越敷衍——这不怪她，因为快感而无暇顾及别的事，反倒让男人的成就感更强烈了。他欣赏着少女满是雾气的双眼，猝不及防将两根手指探进了她的身体。女孩的腿间泥泞一片，温热的甬道更是紧致多汁，泛滥的爱液使得他每动一下手指都能搅出粘腻的水声——真的一点都不像是从Jakku走出来的啊。感叹归感叹，Kylo还是轻车熟路地找到了需要他按揉的位置。充血的地方刚一被压下，Rey就发出了好听的喘息；再用点力道画几个圈，她又会急促地哼叫起来，逐渐连成一声声婉转的呻吟。

 

“你看我这么卖力地讨好你，”男人挺了一下胯，意有所指地用下身戳了戳Rey那只已经没有什么动作的手，“刚刚输了的到底是谁啊？”可就算他这么提醒了，少女力不从心的事实也没法因此而改变。于是，Kylo最后抠弄了几下鼓胀的区域，接着便一把抽出了自己的手。指间的汁液虽然被内裤的布料蹭掉了一部分，但还是有着足矣在二人的眼前滴落的量。“你也太馋了，sweetheart……”这么调戏着爱人，Kylo自己却飞快地舔干净了手上残留的爱液。

 

紧接着，男人起身跪在了Rey的身前，用一只胳膊揽起了她的腿，方便自己将她的裤子全部褪下……也并没有全部——他故意把女孩早已濡湿的纯白内裤留了下来，就挂在她右边的大腿根上，看上去淫乱极了。而Kylo也的确因为这幅景象深深地吸了一口气。他暗着眼眸分开了少女的双腿，然后扣着她的腰，将她按在了自己的小腹上。本就饥渴难耐的身躯忽然被狠狠进入，十足的分量碾过所有敏感的地带，又将她完全充实，这让Rey吐露出了难得一闻的甜软呻吟。内壁下意识紧紧夹住了进犯的性器，却又矛盾地不想它就这么停着。

 

男人当然知道身下的女孩想要什么。他稍微调整了一下角度，便狂暴地抽动了起来。每一下都几乎退到最外围，再强势地冲进最内部，整个娇嫩的甬道都被凶狠地搅动着，没有一处能免于苛责。情事刚刚开场就是如此激烈的掠夺，Kylo倒是过了方才因着视觉冲击而起的瘾，但Rey可就没那么轻松了。可怜的少女已经湿了眼眶，正大口地喘息着，却也无法从刚刚那股令她几近窒息的刺激中缓过神来。她的身体正不断缩紧，双腿却在努力地张得更开，好似这样就能多收获一些快感。

 

“我的女孩觉得不满足吗？”哦，这个恶劣的语气，一听就知道他又要使坏了。Kylo稍停了攻势，伸手将少女的上衣掀起到了锁骨的位置，让那对小巧白皙的乳峰暴露在了灼热的空气中。“这是我的疏漏，我为此道歉。”他抓起Rey正攥着床单的双手，将它们一左一右地安置在了绵软的乳肉上，“替我好好照顾它们，好吗？”这个……太羞耻了。女孩的咬着自己的下唇，迟迟没有什么动作。

 

Kylo见此只是勾了勾嘴角。他将Rey又往自己的身上按了按，感觉到自己压迫到了一块软肉时，便握着她的腰研磨了起来。男人毫不避讳，这就是威胁——“我说了，希望你能替我好好照顾它们。”那里是她最脆弱的地方，抽动时被撞击她都会颤抖着染上哭腔，更别提被现在这样抵着持续按摩了。Rey疯狂地扭动着身躯，哭叫着表示自己会听话，双手也捏住了两只粉嫩的乳尖开始揉拧，用行动证明自己的诚意。

 

“乖，”他满意地用手背摩挲着少女的脸庞，随即又扶住了她的腰身，“好好享受吧。”

 

高潮到来时，Rey只是不住地喘息，却叫不出任何声音。大颗的泪珠从早已没有一丝清晖的眼中流出，划过绯红的面颊，再啪嗒一声落在她的耳边，却被交合时的响亮水声完全淹没。痉挛的甬道试图将还在肆虐的怪物推挤出去，可它就是能一次又一次从容不迫地冲撞开包裹上来的内壁，得意洋洋地抚致最深处，然后嚣张地顶弄一下那个致命的弱点。至于红肿的乳珠，它们仍在被女孩机械地揉捏着。

 

不行了……这样下去会出事的……停啊……停下……

 

不知道Kylo是不是通过原力窥伺了爱人的内心，他竟真的停了下来。男人好像是心软了，不忍再让身下的少女继续遭受快感的折磨。他移开了Rey的手，疼惜地给予了两只狼狈的乳尖各一个轻盈的啄吻。

 

不，以自己对Kylo的了解……他不太可能在床上善罢甘休。

 

果然，下一秒他就搂着Rey的后腰和脊背，将女孩翻转了一百八十度，让她变成了跪爬在自己面前的姿势，而一直挂在她大腿根上内裤也因此滑落到了膝盖上。整个过程中，Kylo都没舍得抽出自己，性物刮擦着还在跳动的内壁转了半圈，这份不小的刺激使得二人都皱着眉闷哼了一声。Rey知道，男人这是要冲刺他的顶峰了，可她并不认为自己还能撑得到他释放，而且——越到最后，他越是会陷入癫狂。想到自己还在高潮的身子接下来还要承受那样恐怖的情潮炼狱，少女便本能地想要逃离——她打着颤向着床头爬去，每挪动一寸都得用尽全力。讽刺的是，自己的身体却在依依不舍地绞紧着入侵进来的野兽，谄媚挽留的姿态与她的意志全然相悖。

 

Kylo静静地看着身前的女孩做着无谓的挣扎，脸上的笑容深沉而晦暗。他专门等到自己只剩顶部还卡在入口的时候，等到Rey的裤料被从膝盖蹭到了脚踝的时候，等到她天真地以为自己就要自由了的时候，却又突然恶狠狠地将自己重新嵌入了她的身体，随便就粉碎了她的所有努力。他趴伏在少女已经彻底瘫软的胴体上，一边啃咬着她的后颈，一边用一种令人毛骨悚然的语气“询问”道：“你想往哪逃啊，sweetheart？”

 

完了。

 

这场情事到了最后，Rey已经不记得它到底是怎么结束的了。自己在什么时候投降一般地泻出了清液，那个索取无度的男人又在什么时候终于锁着她灌进了浓稠的白浆……不知道，她都不知道。女孩唯一清楚的就只有Kylo在餍足地搂着她温存时，那段得了便宜还卖乖的“鼓励”：“Rey，等你哪天终于能赢过我了，我绝对就乖乖地躺在床上，任你摆布……哦，我已经开始期待那一刻了。”

 

不不不，她永远都不会再碰那个游戏了，永远。

 

 


End file.
